criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Guerrilla Takeout
Guerrilla Takeout is the second case of Colombia Edition, taking place in Mitú, and the second made by Bordacris. Case Background The team arrived at Mitú in order to arrest the destinatary of the briefcase, Ricardo discovered via tracker that the destinatary was in a restaurant near the Main Square. the duo composed by Victoria and the player arrived at the restaurant, only to find the destinatary murdered. During the investigation, the team discovered Martín's real profession, he was a CNP mole inside the animal trafficking organization, also, they discovered the organization's name (PANTHER). The killer was revealed to be Colonel Vargas, the Army Colonel. Vargas received a millionaire bribe two years before the events of the case, he keep receiving those bribes, eventually, Martín discovered him and was going to reveal Rodolfo's true bussiness with PANTHER, so Colonel Vargas decided to murder him, and later pretend that he bring down a Guerrilla man in is line of Duty. Judge Pineda sentenced Colonel Vargas to life in jail without chance of parole. After arrest Colonel Vargas, the team keep investigating the trafficking issue, and finally tracked the animal shipment in a truck near the Main Square, and for surprise of all, the driver was Carla Saenz, Carla managed to escape, shooting Victoria in the chest. Also, the team discovered that Manuel was giving free food to PANTHER members, after confront him, he said that he was threatened by PANTHER, otherwise he will be killed. The team had no clues for track the evil organization locations, Until Cristian Borda called them, and said a terrible thing, he found a woman's body in a forest. After asking Luis Mario about his son, the team prepared to depart to San José del Guaviare. Stats Victim *'Martín Torres' Weapon *'M16 rifle' Killer *'Colonel Vargas' Killer's Profile *The Killer has military training. *The Killer wears rubber bots. *The Killer uses mosquitoe repelent. *The Killer weights at least 140 lbs. *The Killer has black hair. Suspects *'Manuel Prieto' (Restaurant Owner) Age: 28 Height: 6'0" Weight: 195 lbs Blood: AB- Hair: Brown Profile: The Suspect has military training, The Suspect uses mosquitoe repelent General Appearance: He's wearing a black t-shirt with withe triangle paterns under an white apron with grease stains. *'Colonel Vargas' (Army Colonel) Age: 49 Height: 5'9" Weight: 185 lbs Blood: B+ Hair: Black Profile: The Suspect has military training, The Suspect wears rubber boots, The Suspect uses mosquitoe repelent General Appearance: He's wearing a withe shirt with a black tie under a cammo jacket, with multiple rank insignias on his jacket. Also he has a badge displaying his name "Rodolfo". *'Commander Torres' (Guerrilla Commander) Age: 56 Height: 5'9" Weight: 230 lbs Blood: O+ Hair: Gray Profile: The Suspect has military training, The Suspect wears rubber boots, The Suspect uses mosquitoe repelent General Appearance: He's wearing cammo coveralls with a guerrilla armband *'Luis Mario Fernandez' (Botanist) Age: 32 Height: 6'0" Weight: 150 lbs Blood: O+ Hair: Black Profile: The Suspect wears rubber boots, The Suspect uses mosquitoe repelent General Appearance: He's wearing a green impermeable polo shirt with brown leaf patterns, and is carrying a sprayer with a label displaying "anti plague formula" *'Martina Zapata' (Survivalist) Age: 25 Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs Blood: A- Hair: Black Profile: The Suspect has military training, The Suspect wears rubber boots, The Suspect uses mosquitoe repelent General Appearance: She's wearing a green tank top with a belt carrying a canteen, she is holding a survival kit in one of her arms. Also she has many mosquitoe stings on her skin. Quasi-Suspects *'Cristian Borda' (Researcher) Age: 30 Height: 6'2" Weight: 190 lbs Blood: O+ Hair: Brown *'Luis Mario Borda' (Coroner) Age: 57 Height: 6'2" Weight: 221 lbs Blood: O+ Hair: Black Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Restaurant. (Clues: Torn Paper, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Martín Torres) (New Suspect: Manuel Prieto) *Interrogate Manuel about the murder (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Main Square) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Paper) *Examine Paper (Result: Military Course Flyer; New Suspect: Colonel Vargas) *Ask Colonel Vargas about the Military Course (Prerequisite: Flyer Revealed) *Investigate Main Square (Clues: Shoeprint, Guerrilla Armband) *Examine Guerrilla Armband (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skincells (09:00:00; New Suspect: Commander Torres) *Interrogate Commander Torres about Guerilla's presence in the town *Examine Shoeprint (Result: Rubber Boots shoeprint, Attribute: The Killer wears Rubber Boots) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has military training) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Destroyed CNP Station. (Clues:Faded Badge; Unknown Woman Photo) *Examine Faded Badge (Result:Gardening Club Badge; New Suspect: Luis Mario Fernandez) *Interrogate Luis Mario about his badge being in the Crime Scene *Examine Unknown Woman Photo (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Martina Zapata) *Ask Martina about her photo with the victim (Prerequisite: Woman Identified) *Investigate Square Seats (Clues: Sheet, Locked Recorder, Bloody Spray Bottle) *Examine Sheet (Result: Codified Message) *Analyze Codified Message (09:00:00; Result: CNP codifing style) *Ask Colonel Vargas about Martín's true profession (Prerequisite: Codified Message Analyzed) *Examine Locked Recorder (Result: Guerrilla Takeout Plan) *Arrest Commander Torres for plan station Takeout. (Prerequisite: Locked Recorder examined) *Analyze Bloody Spray Bottle (12:00:00) (Attribute: The Killer uses Mosquitoe repelent) *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Station's Guardhouse. (Clues:Torn Cloth; Bloody Survivalist Knife,Surveillance Camera) *Examine Torn Cloth (Result:Manuel's Guerrilla Uniform) *Interrogate Manuel about being a guerrila member (Prerequisite: Uniform Restored) *Examine Surveillance Camera (Result: Recording) *Interrogate Luis Mario about his fight with the victim (Prerequisite: Recording Viewed) *Examine Knife (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (06:00:00; Result: Martín's Blood) *Interrogate Martina why she stabbed the victim (Prerequisite:Blood analyzed) *Investigate Restaurant Table (Clues: Metal Parts, Dog Tags) *Examine Metal Parts (Result: M16 Rifle) *Analyze Rifle (12:00:00). (Attribute: The Killer weights at least 140 lbs) *Analyze Dog Tags (09:00:00) (Attribute: The Killer has black hair) *Arrest Killer! (1 Star) * Go to Roar of the Wild 2 Roar of the Wild (2/6) *Investigate Restaurant (Clues: Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result:Tracker) *Analyze Tracker (09:00:00; Result: Animal shipment tracker) *Investigate Main Square (Clues: Wounded Victoria, Faded Diary) *Examine Faded Diary (Result: Manuel's Confession) *Interrogate Manuel about being giving free food to PHANTER members *Investigate Station's Guardhouse (Clues: Broken ID) *Examine Broken ID (Result: Dusty ID) *Examine Dusty ID (Result: Faded ID) *Examine Faded ID (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers (12:00:00). *Ask Cristian if he saw anything strange in the forest *Ask Luis Mario about his son Location *Move to the next case!